Torn
by Avril Lambert
Summary: A combination of the stories of Cinderella, Snow White, Aladdin, Pocahontas and Tangled but with many twists, variations, alternate endings and a couple of original story lines thrown in to create a new, unique fairy tale.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story contains characters from Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, Peter Pan, Pocahontas, Sinbad, Snow White, Tangled, The Little Mermaid and Treasure Planet; with appearances by characters from many other movies. Mostly canon couples with only a couple of crossover couples.**

* * *

Cinderella set the bucket down on the marble floor of the castle foyer and then slowly sank to her knees. She stuck the scrubbing brush into the soapy water and then immediately began scrubbing the floor. Every morning began the same way. Around her were a couple other servants. She didn't know most of them by name since Queen Gothel was constantly firing servant after servant and replacing them. Right now a male servant was cleaning the windows while a female servant was placing fresh flowers in the crystal vases that lined the tables along the walls. Behind her she heard the scratching sound of the broom bristles on the stone stairs.

Cinderella glanced back at the young woman sweeping the stairs. Her name was Snow White. She was younger than Cinderella by a couple years, but has been a servant in the castle longer than anyone else. Cinderella became a servant in the castle a four years ago and Snow White was just twelve-years-old then. She had told Cinderella that she started working here when she was very young and has lived in the servants quarters since she was a baby. The two girls became good friends right away.

The front doors to the castle burst open, startling Cinderella. She dropped her scrubbing brush and looked up. The oldest prince, Charming, hurried inside hardly noticing any of the servants. He made his way across the foyer with great haste. As he made his way towards Cinderella, she tried to warn him about the wet floor, but he ignored her. As he hurried passed her, he slipped. Cinderella tried to catch him, but she wasn't fast enough and he landed hard on his back. A still silence fell over the foyer as the servants all stared at the prince.

"Are you all right, your majesty?" Cinderella asked.

"Look what you did!" The head of the household, Prudence, stormed over to Cinderella and seized her arm, pulling her to her feet. She then turned to face Charming. "I'm so sorry about this, highness. Her step mother forced her on us and she's been incompetent and a thorn in my side ever since. Apologize, girl!"

"I-I'm sorry," Cinderella stammered, though she knew this wasn't actually her fault.

"I'm sure the queen would like to have a word with you about this." Prudence roughly led Cinderella up the stairs. As they passed Snow White she gave Cinderella a reassuring smile. Count on Snow White to be optimistic about everything. Prudence tightened her grip on her arm as they made their way down the hall.

They stopped outside a room and Prudence knocked on the door. A young girl answered the door; she was also a new servant that Cinderella didn't recognize.

"I need to have a word with the queen," Prudence said.

The girl nodded slightly and stepped out of the way. Prudence pushed passed her, pulling Cinderella in behind her. The queen was standing near a large window, reading a scroll. She glanced up at Prudence and Cinderella.

"What is it _now_, Prudence?" Queen Gothel asked, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"This servant tripped Prince Charming," Prudence told her, pushing Cinderella forward.

Cinderella's eyes grew wide. "I-"

"Shut up!" Queen Gothel snarled. She set the scroll down and faced Prudence. "I will deal with her, Prudence."

Prudence nodded and turned to walk away.

"Oh, and Prudence?"

Prudence turned around. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Tighten up and keep your servants in line or I'll find someone else who can."

Prudence's face went pale. "Yes, your majesty." She turned and quickly left the room.

Gothel eyed Cinderella, then turned towards the young girl who was now standing in the corner with her head down. "Eilonwy, dear, fetch my stick."

Eilonwy nodded then walked over to a large cabinet and opened the doors. Cinderella glanced over at her, but couldn't see inside the cabinet. Eilonwy reached inside and pulled out what looked like a long walking stick. She handed it to the queen, then returned to the corner.

Gothel narrowed her eyes at Cinderella. "Turn around and undo the back of your top."

Cinderella bit her lip and turned around. She slowly reached behind her and unbuttoned her top. She let it fall off her shoulders, but held it up in front so only her back was exposed. Gothel walked towards her, the sound of the heels of her shoes on the marble seemed to echo through the room. Cinderella closed her eyes and braced herself.

Cinderella received ten lashings, each one more painful than the last. She gripped her shirt tightly and fought back the tears.

"Put your clothes back on," Gothel said when she was finished. "And get back to work."

Cinderella carefully buttoned up her top, wincing in pain. She then hurried out of the room. As she made her way back down the hall, she ran into Charming. She gave him a small curtsy, and continued on her way.

"Wait!" Charming called after her.

Cinderella turned around. "Yes, your majesty?"

Charming hesitated. He ran a hand over his short, dark hair. "I'm sorry about earlier. I hope your punishment wasn't too severe."

"Ten lashings." Cinderella hadn't meant for her tone to sound harsh and accusing, but still that's how it came out.

"This is my fault," he said.

"Yes it is." Cinderella almost immediately regretted saying it. She took a step towards him and lowered her voice. "I warned you about the wet floor and because you wouldn't listen to me, I got ten lashings from your mother."

"Step mother," Charming corrected.

"That's not the point. You are a prince, you should learn how to take some responsibility."

Charming was clearly taken aback. "You are out of line. A servant cannot talk to a prince like that."

Cinderella straightened up and kept eye contact with the prince. The truth was in the last four years that she had been working for Charming she had actually fallen for him. There were times when he acted spoiled and really got on her nerves, but he was very kind and handsome. Cinderella was determined to make him see her as an equal and not as a lowly servant.

"I may be a servant, your highness, but I'm still a person."


	2. Chapter 2

Charming stared after the blonde girl for a moment, even after she had disappeared down the staircase and was no longer in sight. _Who was that girl? I'm sure I've never seen her before. She must be one of the new servants._

Charming tried to just shrug her off, but he couldn't help being intrigued by her. He turned and continued down the hall. He didn't bother knocking before entering his step mother's private room. Gothel was in the process of writing something down on a scroll and looked up, annoyed, at the sudden intrusion. When she saw it was Charming, she offered him a smile. He didn't return it.

"I want to talk to you about the girl that was just in here," Charming stated.

Gothel dipped her quill pen in the ink and continued writing. "What about her?"

"She was unjustly punished."

Gothel didn't bother to look up and address him as she spoke. "Unjust? The servant girl tripped you and only received ten lashings. If anything, it was not severe enough. She got off easy."

"She didn't trip me, step mother; I slipped on the wet floor and fell. It was an accident."

"Nonetheless, it was her fault and we need to keep the servants in line; make sure they know their proper place."

"They may be servants, but they're still people," Charming said, the girl's words echoing through his head.

Gothel looked up at him, her pen poised mid-stroke. "Of course they are, dear. But, they are in a completely different class than you and I are. They are beneath us and must stay where they belong."

Charming wasn't sure what to say. He agreed with his step mother; at least, he had just a few minutes earlier. But, one brief encounter with the blonde had him second guessing himself.

Gothel turned her attention back to the scroll. "Is there anything else you need, Charming?"

"Yes. Do you know the girl's name?"

"You needn't concern yourself with her, young prince. She is unimportant."

o~O~o

Cinderella winced as Snow White gently cleaned her lashings. Snow White felt bad for her friend. Cinderella had done nothing wrong; everyone who had been in the foyer at that moment knew it. Even the prince. Still, servants were always the ones being blamed when something bad happened; even if they obviously had nothing to do with it. But, to the queen, servants were nothing but replaceable creatures who meant nothing.

"I'm sorry," Snow White said quietly when Cinderella winced in pain again.

"It's all right."

It was obvious that mentally Cinderella wasn't present at the moment and Snow White couldn't help wondering what she was thinking about. Despite being younger than Cinderella, Snow White still had the tendency of worrying about Cinderella. Cinderella was not mean or rude in anyway, but she was very opinionated and was not afraid to speak her mind. This occasionally got her in trouble. Snow White, on the other hand, did her best to keep to herself and stay out of everyone's away. She had been working in the castle most of her life and had never gotten in trouble. She preferred to keep it that way.

"The queen has a new servant girl," Cinderella said. "She can't be more that twelve-years-old and she had to watch the queen give me the lashings. How does a girl so young end up here and in this situation?"

"I'm not sure," Snow White replied.

"It's sad."

"It might have to do with money," Snow White said after a minute of silence. "Queen Gothel told me I'm here because my mother could not afford to keep me so she sold me to the king and queen as a servant in return for some money."

Cinderella looked at Snow White with wide eyes. "That _can't _be true."

Snow White shrugged as she removed the damp cloths she had put on Cinderella's cuts. "It would explain why I've been here since I was a baby and I don't know who my mother is."

A shadow fell over the girls and they looked up. Standing over them was Charming's younger brother, Ferdinand. He was only a year older than Snow White but acted mature beyond his years.

"Snow White, a moment please?" Ferdinand asked.

"Yes, Prince Ferdinand."

Snow White stood up and followed Ferdinand to a secluded corner. Snow White and Ferdinand had grown up together and had been best friends their entire lives. This was not commonly known, though; only Charming and Cinderella knew.

"Is everything all right?" Snow White asked, noticing the prince's solemn look.

Ferdinand slowly shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"What's wrong?"

"My father has grown ill."

Snow White put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Ferdinand, I'm so sorry."

"The doctor is not sure of how serious it is. It may pass, but it may also be fatal. They're keeping him under watch for the time being." Ferdinand was trying to be strong, but Snow White could hear the crack in his voice when he said the word _fatal _and she knew he was scared.

Snow White pulled the prince into a gentle hug. "It'll be all right."

Ferdinand hugged her back. "Thank you, Snow."

"If you need anything, just let me know. You know I'm always here for you."

Ferdinand stepped away from her, but kept his hands on her shoulders. "Please don't tell anyone about this. We don't want word getting out before we know what's going on."

Snow White nodded. "Of course."

Ferdinand looked around, then pulled Snow White further into the shadows so he was sure no one could see them. He brushed a strand of her black hair off her pale face, then kissed her.

"I love you, Snow White."


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Jasmine was sitting in the grand library of the palace. She had a book open in her lap, but she wasn't reading it. The title of the book was _The Mas__ter of Game _by Edward of Norwich. It was her father's book and she didn't have much interest in it. Truth be told, she didn't have much interest in reading in general.

A light tap on the window made Jasmine look up from the book. Her boyfriend, Aladdin, stood on the narrow ledge just outside of the window. Jasmine reached over and extinguished the flame of the candle beside her with her fingers, then hurried over to the window. No, Jasmine had no interest in reading. She spent her evenings in the library because it had a window that was easy for Aladdin to sneak into. Being a princess came with certain expectations. One of which was she had to marry a prince. Aladdin was a poor boy who had to steal just to survive. A Street Rat, as her father would call him.

Jasmine met Aladdin a few weeks ago. She had gone into the marketplace to escape from the palace for a while. After she took an apple from a vendor's cart to give it to a hungry little boy, the vendor tried to cut off her hand for stealing; but Aladdin saved her. No one knew about their secret romance and Jasmine hated having to keep Aladdin hidden, but for the time being it was necessary.

Jasmine slowly opened the window and Aladdin climbed inside. It was completely dark in the library now and Jasmine's eyes still hadn't adjusted to the darkness, yet. Aladdin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She slid one hand up to his neck and the other in his hair. His hair was thick but very soft and she loved running her fingers through it.

"I missed you," Jasmine told him.

"I missed you, too. I couldn't wait to see you tonight."

Jasmine smiled at him, then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Aladdin held her tighter as he returned the kiss. Aladdin had a hard, fit body with strong arms. She always felt safe when she was near him.

_"Jasmine!"_

Jasmine broke the kiss when she heard her father call out her name. She held a finger up to her lips, signaling Aladdin to be quiet. She took his hand and, as quietly as she could, led him to the far corner of the library. If her father came to look for her in the library, the light from the corridor would not be able to reach this corner and they'd be able to hide in the shadows. Aladdin put his arm around her and she stepped closer to him.

"Jasmine!" The Sultan called out again. He was right outside the library now. The door slowly opened and he poked his head inside. "Jasmine, are you in here?"

Jasmine held her breath to keep from moving or making any noise. Beside her, she felt Aladdin do the same. The Sultan left the library, closing the door behind him. Jasmine didn't let her breath out until she could no longer hear her father's footsteps.

"What would your father do if he found us together?" Aladdin asked.

"Throw you in the dungeon and force me to marry the first available prince he saw."

o~O~o

John Smith was meeting Pocahontas for the first time that morning. He wasn't looking forward to it. Their fathers arranged a marriage between the two of them to invoke a peace treaty between the two kingdoms. Pocahontas' father had been trying to bring peace to the kingdoms for many years, but John's father wouldn't go along with it unless the kingdoms joined together. King Powhatan was reluctant to marry Pocahontas off, but in the end agreed to it. John had protested greatly, but his father told him that as the prince and heir to the kingdom, he had a responsibility to it and to his people. Peace among the people depended solely on his marriage to the princess. A lot was resting on the marriage of two people who had never met before.

Now John sat in his throne beside his father as King Powhatan and Princess Pocahontas walked in. John was slightly surprised to see how beautiful she was. She was tall with a fit body, piercing brown eyes, flawless tan skin and long black hair. She was wearing a simple white gown with a pearl necklace. She curtsied when she approached John and his father.

"Right on time, Powhatan," John's father greeted. King Powhatan gave him a small nod, but didn't say anything. "This is my son, John."

Pocahontas looked up at him and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, John."

"You as well," John replied.

Pocahontas and her father stood awkwardly in front of them, giving each other wary glances every once in a while. It was obvious that she didn't want to go through with this anymore than he did.

"Breakfast is being served," John's father announced. He nodded at the skinny servant standing next to him. "Wiggins, here, will take you to the dining room."

Pocahontas and her father followed Wiggins out of the room and John was left alone with his father.

"She is quite beautiful," John's father observed.

"Yes she is," John agreed. "But, father, I don't want to marry her."

The king looked at John as if this was the first time John had told him this, even though John had made it abundantly clear from the start. "Why not? She's beautiful."

"I don't know her," John pointed out.

"You don't need to know her. What you need to know is that by marrying her you will be bringing peace to this kingdom."

"Why does it have to be like this?" John asked. "Why can't you just sign the treaty without me getting married?"

"It's not that simple, son."

"It should be."

The king frowned. "Just do what you're supposed to, John, and don't question me again."


	4. Chapter 4

Charming knew something was wrong as soon as his step mother told him his father needed to speak to him in private. As he approached his father's room the doctor was just stepping out into the corridor. The doctor gave Charming a forced smile, then continued on his way. Charming took a deep breath and went into his father's room. The king was sitting up in his bed with papers sprawled out around him. He glanced up when Charming walked in.

"Ah, Charming. I need to speak with you," the king said.

Charming nodded. "Yes, Gothel mentioned that."

A slight smile crossed the king's lips at the mention of Gothel's name. Charming didn't know why, but his father was crazy about the dark-haired woman. The smile quickly faded, though, and he was solemn again.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Charming asked. His father nodded. "Is it your health?"

"I'm afraid so, son. I won't bore you with all of the details. But, I've got an infection in my blood and it's spreading rapidly. The doctor says he doesn't know how to treat it. It's fatal and I only have a couple months left- if that."

It felt like a ton of bricks hit Charming in the stomach and knocked the air out of him. His father was the strongest man he knew. He had fought in many, many battles and always left without so much as a graze from an arrow. But now, all of a sudden, he was dying. One day he was fine, the next he was sick and now he was dying. Just like that.

"Have a seat, son," the king said, motioning at the bed. Charming hesitantly sat down on the edge of the bed. "Without a king this kingdom will fall. I need you to take over for me when I'm gone."

"Of course, father."

The king nodded in approval. "When I die, our people will look to you as their new leader. Be kind and fair, but be strong. Everyone will be counting on you."

Charming didn't know what to say. His breath caught in his throat and he nodded. This was really happening and he was not ready. He wasn't ready to be king; to be the person everyone depended on. And he wasn't ready to lose his father.

His father reached out and put a comforting hand on Charming's shoulder. "It'll be all right, Charming. I know you can do this."

"_I _don't know if I can."

"I was a year younger than you when I became king. Your mother and I had just gotten married and we were thrust into all of this way before we were ready." His father paused. "You are _my _son, Charming. If I could do, then I know you can, too. Have faith in yourself and keep yourself grounded."

"Yes, father."

There was a light tap on the door.

"Come in," my father called out.

The door slowly opened and one of the kitchen boys, Dimitri, walked in. He was carrying a tray with a cup of tea and a bowl of soup on it. He walked over to the bed and set the tray on the nightstand.

"Tiana says this will help keep you strong," Dimitri told him.

Tiana's father had been the cook for the castle for many years. But he died when Tiana was just a little girl. Now Tiana has taken over as the cook. Despite only being Charming's age, Tiana often acted motherly towards the king.

The king smiled at him. "Thank Tiana for me, Dimitri."

"Yes, your majesty." Dimitri gave him a quick bow and walked out of the room.

"I'll leave you to eat," Charming said, standing up.

"Very well. If you see Ferdinand, tell him I want to speak to him. He doesn't know, yet."

Charming nodded. "Of course."

Once out of his father's room, Charming hurried outside. It was a mild, spring day. The scent of flowers and the sound of the fountains gently splashing filled the air. From one of the large oak trees there hung a wooden swing by frayed ropes that he and Ferdinand used to play on when they were boys. Charming walked over to it. He ran his hand over the wooden plank seat, then sat down on it. Everything was moving too fast. Though the swing itself was not moving, Charming gripped the ropes to steady himself.

"Is everything all right, your highness?"

Charming looked up. The blonde girl from the other day was standing in front of him. She had her hair pulled back with a ribbon but a couple strands had come loose and were hanging in her face. Her apron and hands were covered in dirt and Charming guessed she had been working in the garden.

"Everything is fine," Charming replied.

The girl nodded and turned to walk away.

"What's your name?" Charming asked her.

She turned to face him again. "I'm sorry?"

"I don't know who you are. Are you one of my step mother's new servants?"

The girl frowned. "Your highness, I've been working here for the last four years. The other day was _not _the first time we met."

"I'm sorry. I don't remember you."

"I have to get back to work." She turned and walked away without so much as a curtsy.

Normally this kind of disrespect would have angered Charming, but he just didn't care. There were more important things he had to worry about than whether or not a servant girl bowed to him. Or told him her name.

Charming sighed and looked up at the sky. "Lord, give me strength," he whispered. "I can't do this alone."

A breeze flowed through the tree, causing the swing to sway. Charming glanced up towards his father's room. His father was standing by the window, looking out. Ferdinand was beside him, with a blank expression on his face. The news would hit Ferdinand the hardest; he and their father had always been very close. His father hugged Ferdinand and the two of them walked away from the window. When Charming lowered his eyes from the window, he saw the blonde girl was walking back over to him. She stopped short of the swing and held out a yellow daffodil. Charming eyed it for a moment before reaching out and taking it.

"Whatever is weighing you... you're going to be all right," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had gone by since Cinderella last talked to Charming, but she hadn't stopped thinking about him. By now the news of the king's failing health had circled through the castle. Cinderella felt for Charming and wanted so much to reach out to him and comfort him. She knew exactly what he was going through. When she was younger, her father died, leaving her alone with her step mother and two step sisters. It was hard for Cinderella to get through, especially since she didn't have anyone she could turn to to comfort her or just be there for her. She supposed Charming had many people who would be there for him, but Cinderella wanted to be that person.

Prudence assigned Cinderella to dust all of the rooms in the castle that day. It was now dinner time and Cinderella had finished all the rooms, except Charming's. She knew he would be eating now, so she took her time with the dusting. His room smelled like him and she took in the scent with a smile. As she made her way across the room she noticed a vase on the ledge by the window; in it was the daffodil she had given him. She lightly ran her fingers over the petals.

"What are you doing in here?"

Cinderella spun around to see Charming standing in the doorway. "Dusting."

Charming nodded. "You did a wonderful job. You may go now."

Cinderella stepped away from the window and started towards the door. She paused when she reached Charming. She hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her hand in shock. Cinderella knew she was probably out of line, but she didn't move her hand.

"I'm sorry about your father," Cinderella told him. "If it's any comfort, I know how you feel. I lost my father to pneumonia several years ago."

Charming didn't say anything. Cinderella offered him a small smile and started to walk away. To her surprise, Charming took her hand in his.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Cinderella."

"Thank you, Cinderella."

"For what, your majesty?"

Charming paused. "I'm not sure... The flower, I guess."

Cinderella raised an eyebrow at him. "You're welcome. If there's anything else you need, just let me know." She slid her hand out of his and walked out into the hall.

Charming watched Cinderella walk away. He wanted her to stay, but before he could go after her, Gothel came into his room.

"I'm glad I found you," Gothel told him.

"I didn't know I was lost."

Gothel ignored his comment. "Charming, there is something very important I need to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"With you becoming king soon, it's time for you to take a wife and prepare to produce an heir."

Charming frowned. The last thing he wanted to be thinking about was getting married. "Do we have to discuss this now?"

"Yes, Charming. I know you're still young, but this is your responsibility."

"Well, I'm not ready."

"Of course you're not, but that's completely irrelevant."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm going through a lot right now. I don't want to talk about this right now."

Gothel scowled at him. "We're _all _going through a lot right now, Charming. Stop being selfish."

"We're not having this discussion now." Charming tried to walk away, but Gothel stood in the doorway and held out her arm to block his path. "Let me pass."

"We're throwing a ball in three nights. You are expected to find an acceptable woman then. I already talked to your father and he thinks it's a wonderful idea."

Charming let out a frustrated sigh and pushed passed her. Of course his step mother was right and he it was of the utmost importance that he find a wife, but he just didn't want his life to be moving this fast.

As Charming wandered through the castle, he found Cinderella clearing the dishes off the dining room table.

"Cinderella?"

Cinderella looked up. "Yes, your majesty?"

"A word, please."

Cinderella nodded and set the dishes she was holding back down on the table. She followed Charming out into the hallway, where they could be alone.

"Is something wrong?" Cinderella asked.

It was then that Charming realized he didn't really have anything he wanted to talk to her about; he just wanted to be around her.

"I, um... I'm being forced to get married," Charming finally said.

"I'm sorry, your majesty."

"My step mother is throwing a ball in three nights to help me find a wife."

"And if you don't?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose my step mother will probably pick someone for me."

"That's not really an ideal situation," Cinderella said.

Charming couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Cinderella looked at him, confused. She obviously hadn't meant that to be funny.

"You're right," Charming said. "It's not ideal at all."

Cinderella shook her head, but didn't say anything. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments, before she broke the silence.

"What kind of girl would you like to marry?" Cinderella asked.

The question caught Charming by surprise. "Honestly, I don't know."

"Well, then, you're going to have a hard time picking someone at the ball."

"Will _you _be at the ball?"

Now it was Cinderella's turn to look surprised. "No, your majesty. I'm just a servant."

"The invitation has been extended to all eligible maidens."

"Thank you, your majesty; but I will be working. Best of luck to you, though."

"Thanks."

Once again Charming watched Cinderella walk away. What was he thinking inviting her to the ball? His father would be furious if he told him he chose a servant to marry. Still, Charming thought it might not be so bad to marry Cinderella.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasmine slowly walked into her father's work room. He was looking over a scroll with an eyeglass stuck in one eye. He looked up when she walked into the room and set the eye glass on his desk.

"You wanted to see me, father?"

"Yes. Please have a seat, dearest."

Jasmine sat down on one of the large chairs in front of her father's desk. She shifted uncomfortably while she waited for him to speak; feeling more like this was a business meeting than a conversation with her father.

Her father picked up a fancy envelope off his desk and held it out to Jasmine. "Prince Charming is having a ball in two days in order to find a wife."

Jasmine took the envelope, not liking where this conversation was going.

"You are to attend the ball and-"

"And what, father? Get him to marry me?"

Her father frowned. "I know you don't like this, dearest; but it's your responsibility to get married and produce an heir."

"I understand that, father, but-"

"I gave you an opportunity to find someone in your own way," her father continued, not listening to her. "But you didn't meet anyone. Now we have to do this my way."

"But, father-"

"You will not go against me or question me; is that understood, Jasmine?" he asked in a stern voice.

"Yes, father."

He nodded in approval. "It's getting late; you should go to your room for the night."

Jasmine didn't say anything as she left the room. She went up to her room and put out the light in her lantern before changing into Aladdin's favorite dress. He would be stopping by that night and she was going to have to tell him whet her father was making her do.

Jasmine sat up in her bed for a couple hours before she saw Aladdin's shadow outside her balcony curtain. She smiled and quickly went outside to greet him. Neither of them said anything before Aladdin pulled her into a kiss. Jasmine sighed and wrapped her arms around him. The happiness was brief, however, with her bad news lingering over head. She gently pulled away.

"What's the matter?" Aladdin asked.

"Prince Charming is throwing a ball to find a wife and my father wants me to go..." Jasmine let her voice trail off.

"Your dad wants you to marry Charming," Aladdin finished for her.

Jasmine nodded. "But, I don't want to marry him," she said quickly. "I love _you_."

Aladdin took a step backwards and lowered his head. "Jasmine, I'm just a street rat. You should marry a prince; you deserve a prince."

"Aladdin-"

"We were kidding ourselves to think we could actually be together."

Suddenly, Jasmine got an idea. "Aladdin, wait. I think I know of a way we can be together."

Aladdin looked doubtful. "What is it?"

Jasmine gave him a sly smile. "What if you disguise yourself as a prince and go to the ball? I can tell my father that we met at the ball and maybe he'd let me be with you."

"But, I'm not a prince. I wouldn't know anything about ruling a kingdom."

"I can teach you. We can do this together. Please, Aladdin, do this for me. I don't want to be forced to marry Charming when I love you."

"All right. I'll do it."

o~O~o

Ferdinand snuck out of his room late that night and went down to the servants' quarters. He stepped over the kitchen boy, Jim, and around Cinderella before finally making it to Snow White. She was curled up on the floor with a tattered wool blanket over her. Ferdinand knelt down beside her. She looked so beautiful and peaceful as she slept. Her black hair, which she usually kept in short curls, now hung loose over her shoulders She stirred slightly in her sleep and a strand of hair fell over her face, getting caught on her red lips. Ferdinand reached down and gently moved the hair off her face. His finger brushed against her lip and the softness of her mouth made him smile at the memories of kissing her. Snow White's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Ferdinand, confused.

"Ferdinand? What are you doing down here?" Snow White asked, careful to keep her voice at a whisper so she didn't wake anyone up.

"I came to see you."

Snow White sat up. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is as it was before," Ferdinand stated, flatly.

"Then what is it?"

"Can we talk somewhere in private?"

Snow White nodded. She stood up and pulled her robe on over her nightgown and led Ferdinand into the kitchen. There were no windows in the kitchen, so it was pitch black. Snow White couldn't see anything, so she reached out to feel for Ferdinand. Her hands landed on his chest and she felt him put his hands over hers.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" she asked him.

"I'm sure you've heard my step mother is throwing a ball in a couple days."

"Yes. Cinderella was telling me that it's for your brother to find a wife."

"It is. But, as a prince, I have to attend as well," Ferdinand said. "I would really like it if you went with me."

"Ferdinand, you know I can't to the ball; I'm a servant, I'm supposed to be working."

"The invitation says that all eligible maidens are invited; not just royals and nobles."

Snow White gave him a flirty smile, though it was too dark for him to see her. "But I'm not an eligible maiden; I belong to a prince."

Ferdinand let out a soft chuckle. "Then you should attend the ball with that _handsome _prince."

Snow White sighed. "Ferdinand, even if I wanted to go, I don't have anything to wear to a royal ball."

"I'll find you a gown to wear."

Snow White waited a moment before finally saying, "Aren't you forgetting one detail? What will your father and step mother say if you go to the ball with a servant girl?"

"My father is too ill to attend. And even though my step mother is the queen, she's not my mother and therefore has no rule over me."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you? So, you really don't care what anyone is going to say about the prince of one of the largest kingdoms going to his brother's all with a servant?" Snow White asked.

Ferdinand stepped closer to Snow White. He slid his hand around the back of her neck and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I don't care what anyone says. I love you and I want to show you off to everyone."

Before Snow White could say anything else, Ferdinand kissed her teasing, soft lips deeply and passionately. He felt her heart beat faster through her thin nightgown and robe. He held her closer to him, refusing to break the kiss. Her hands were now pinned against his chest and she gripped his shirt.

"It's not fair," Snow White whispered as he kissed her cheek. "You know I can't say no to you when you kiss me like that."

"So, you'll go to the ball with me?"

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

"Charming's ball tonight is the perfect opportunity to be seen with Princess Pocahontas and announce your engagement."

John finished buttoning his shirt, then look turned and looked at his father. "The ball is about Charming finding a wife. No one is going to care that I am engaged."

"Nonetheless-" John's father was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Enter!"

Wiggins stuck his head inside. "Your Highness, King Powhatan would like a word with you."

"Very well. Tell him I will be down in a moment." Wiggins bowed, then left. The king turned to John. "Make sure you romance Pocahontas tonight. We don't want to give her any reason to back out of this wedding."

"Yes, sir."

John's father nodded in approval, then walked out of the room. John sighed as he slipped on his vest. He buttoned it slowly, procrastinating until he had to go act charming and make small talk with Pocahontas. However, he knew he couldn't stall forever and eventually he made his way to the throne room where he knew Pocahontas would be waiting.

When John walked into the throne room, he saw Pocahontas slowly pacing back and forth. She didn't seem to notice him. John took a moment admire her beauty once again. Tonight she was wearing an extravagant gold gown covered in lace and tiny diamonds. Every time she moved, she sparkled in the light. Her hair was pinned up in ringlets and a gold tiara rested on top her head. Any man would be lucky to marry Pocahontas, but John knew he'd never be able to love her and it wasn't fair to her.

"Good evening, John," Pocahontas greeted when she saw John standing in the doorway.

John gave her a small nod. "Princess. I trust our servants took care of you properly this evening."

Pocahontas smiled. "Oh, yes. They were wonderful."

"Good."

An uncomfortable silence fell over them. They both looked awkwardly around the room, careful not to make eye contact with each other. John couldn't help wondering if Pocahontas was as hesitant about their arranged engagement as he was. He thought about asking her, but didn't want to offend her.

Thankfully, just then one of the servants came in and told them the carriage had arrived. John took Pocahontas' hand and led her outside. He helped her into the carriage and then took his place beside her. The kings joined them a moment later and they started on their way.

Pocahontas spent most of the ride staring out the window with a somewhat distant and almost sad look on her face. John thought perhaps she missed her own kingdom. Wanting to comfort her, John reached over, took Pocahontas' hand and gently kissed it. Pocahontas turned to smile at him and in that moment the overwhelming thought of knowing Pocahontas was the one he would be forced to spend the rest of his life with triggered a pain in his heart.

o~O~o

Ariel sighed and collapsed on top of Sinbad. They breathed heavily as they came down from the high of making love. Sinbad held Ariel close and she could feel his heartbeat starting to slow. She let the gentle rocking of the ship calm her as well.

"You're amazing," Ariel whispered into his ear.

Sinbad kissed her neck. "So are you."

Ariel let out a small giggle as she rolled off him. Sinbad wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Their naked bodies now pressed against each other again. He nuzzeld her neck and gently bit her ear.

"You better be careful," Ariel told him. "You're gonna make me wanna go again."

Sinbad chuckled. "We don't have time. We have a ball to get to."

Ariel and Sinbad were pirates and happened to dock in Prince Charming's kingdom for supplies the night before. It was then that they learned of the ball being held tonight. They saw this as the perfect opportunity to sneak into the castle and get as much of the royal treasure as possible. Normally it would be next to impossible for them to get away with this since they were wanted in every kingdom and everyone knew their faces, but they knew everyone would be so distracted by the ball that they wouldn't even notice them.

"With all the treasure we get tonight we'll be able to go somewhere no one knows who we are and finally disappear and not have to worry about being chased down," Ariel said.

"You're forgetting one thing, love," Sinbad told her.

"I am?" Ariel rolled onto her back and looked up at Sinbad. "What is it?"

"Your fiancee."

Ariel groaned. Ariel had been engaged to Prince Eric, but she fell in love with Sinbad and ran away with him. As far as Eric knew, she just disappeared. He assumed someone had taken her and has been looking for her ever since. Ariel and Sinbad both knew Eric will never stop until he finds her.

"Why didn't you just tell him about us in the first place?" Sinbad asked her.

"He would have had you killed. I couldn't bear watching you die and knowing it was my fault."

Sinbad caressed Ariel's cheek with his thumb. "Ariel, I just want to be with you and not have to worry about anything coming between us."

"Sinbad, Eric has been three steps behind us for the last two years. Eventually he _will _give up."

"You know that's not true."

"Well... What do you propose we do?"

Sinbad kissed Ariel, long and deep. He positioned himself so he was now lying on top of her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and Ariel could feel her body responding to him. Sinbad trailed his mouth down to her neck and pressed his lips against her skin. He then lifted his head up slightly to look in to Ariel's ocean blue eyes. He brushed her hair off her face.

"Ariel," his whispered. "We would be free to be together if Eric was dead."

Ariel slid her hands into Sinbad's hair and pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. Her kiss was hard and desperate. She would do anything to be with Sinbad.

She broke the kiss, but kept her mouth close to his so her lips brushed against his when she talked. "Eric is friends with Charming, so he'll be at the ball. We can kill him tonight."


End file.
